


Prior Consent

by drowsyfantasy



Series: Grinding Rep [4]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Drunk Sex, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 01:14:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15938705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drowsyfantasy/pseuds/drowsyfantasy
Summary: The act of giving explicit permission before an event is to take place. Flynn prefers to do everything when he's drunk, and sex is no exception. But he makes sure you know he's DTF before he puts the bottle - or your cock - to his lips. Part of the Grinding Rep series (featuring a male reader this time for some variety!)





	Prior Consent

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to make it as explicit as possible that Flynn is completely OK with you fucking him when he's wasted, and in fact, that's what he wants you to do. Another piece heavily influenced by art; this time by naughtykhadgar on tumblr   
> here: https://naughtykhadgar.tumblr.com/post/177690258882/i-drew-this-the-other-day-in-the-stream-but-i   
> and here: https://naughtykhadgar.tumblr.com/post/177895588112/that-flynn-sketch-is-very-nice-if-you-were-to

“God, you’re a beautiful sloppy drunk.” 

His eyes don’t quite focus as he grins at you, raising the bottle. He’s got his shirt and jacket undone to his waist, untucked and messy. His belt is open, and his legs are splayed apart, showing off his half-chub, ready for you whenever you want it. 

Normally you wouldn’t even think of touching a drunk person, let alone someone as wasted as Flynn is right now, but the last time he was drunk he kept begging you to kiss him, and you didn’t. When he’d sobered up he kept asking. And you told him why not. Flynn put his arm around your waist and tugged you in and told you that he wanted you, even when sober, but he got much more creative and relaxed when he was drunk, and that it would be better. “I want you to take me when I’m drunk,” he told you, stone-faced sober, and finally, you agreed to let it happen. 

Two days later, here you are, relaxing in the upstairs tavern room, Flynn wasted off his ass and doing his best to entice you. Boralus men are incredible - thick-bodied, robust and very, very hairy. It’s fantastic. 

“Come kiss this beautiful, sloppy drunk, then.” he chuckles, and you slide across the pillows and take his chin in your hand, guiding it to your mouth. He stinks like beer and tastes like it too, but god his mouth is so hot and slick, chasing yours with all the energy of any desperate man, and he reaches down between your legs and squeezes. Your hips jerk, your cock throbbing as he massages you. 

“Aww, s’that for me? You shouldn’t have,” he jokes, and pushes you back just enough to get down on his hands and knees, frowning as he completely loses the ability to get your trousers open. You have to help him with that, grinning as he gets them down, gasping as he frees your cock. You feel the hot, heavy pulse as he takes your dick in his hand, squeezing again. Fuck, even that’s good, but he grins at you again and licks his lips, and lowers his head. 

You fight the urge to close your eyes as he wraps his kiss-swollen lips around your cockhead, his hair falling around his face as he lowers, swallowing more of your dick into his slippery hot mouth, starting to suck. 

“Fuckin’ hell, Flynn…” little breathy noises leak from your throat as he bobs his head, drooling around you, sucking determinedly. He’s good at this, really good, all tight throat and slick agile tongue and no teeth. Too good. “Whore,” you accuse, and grab him by the ponytail and  _ pull _ . His eyes cross and he moans, and the sound and vibrations go right to your throbbing dick. “You a whore?” you ask him, and he nods frantically, not pulling off your cock, sucking like he’s trying to get all the cum for himself, like he needs dick to survive. “You  _ my  _ whore?” You can hear him whimpering, head jerking up and down as he sucks, and fuck it’s too soon but you can already feel yourself ready to go, ready to empty your load down his throat. You try and push his head back - you want to last longer - but he’s just too good, too skilled, and he wraps a hand around your cock and twists where you’re slick with drool, and fuck, that’s it, you’re jerking and coming down his throat. 

“Fuuuuck…” relaxing back against the wooden beam of the inn as he grins up at you from around your cock, then pulls off with a wet popping noise, cleaning you up. “C’mere, you.” you grab his chin and pull his mouth open with your thumb. “Lemme see.” 

He obediently keeps his jaw open, looking up at you through drunken, lust-filled eyes. He’s already taken in most of it, but there’s still a small bit of sticky white cum still puddled on his tongue. “Good whore,” you praise him. “You can swallow it now.” 

He closes his jaw and swallows, making a big show of it. His throat bobs and his eyes close, his cheeks still flush with the heat of drink and arousal. 

“I’m not completely pleased with you,” you inform him, tugging him further up by his chin. “You made me cum before I was ready. I wanted to pound that tight little asshole of yours.” 

“You can still pound me,” he purrs, giggling and then hiccoughing. He does that a lot when he’s wasted. “Do’it with your fingers first...n’then I’ll wait for you…” he offers. 

You consider for a moment, then push him backward. He flops into the pillows, laughing, and lets you finish undoing his pants and tugging them down around his knees. You leave most of his clothing on - he looks so good disheveled like that - and he wriggles, trying to roll over. You want him on his back, though, so you put a hand on his lower belly and hold him still until he gets the message and goes docile. 

Flynn blows you a kiss as you pull your satchel open to grab some lubricant. 

The little metal tin warms up quickly in your fingers, and you push his legs up. He grabs for his knees awkwardly for a few seconds before managing to grasp them, and spreads as much as he can with his legs still in his trousers. 

“Be patient.” you scold him, as you slick up one hand and gently push your first finger into his tight heat. Fuck, he’s tight.  _ So  _ tight. It’s a single finger, how can he be squeezing you this much? But he is; you look up at his face and he’s biting his lip, grinning down at you even as you see the strain, feel him clenching. Oh, you’re gonna get him  _ good  _ for that. You withdraw your hand, and shove in two fingers this time. 

His face changes, eyes going wide, eyebrows shooting up. “Wait, wait,” he gasps, whimpering a little. You pull back immediately, hands going to his thighs, rubbing soothingly. 

“Too fast? Did I hurt you?” 

“A lil’,” he admits, closing his eyes. You ease his legs down, taking his hand with your non-slick one, lacing your fingers together. He takes a few more breaths, calming himself down, before opening his eyes. “Okay, I think m’good now.”

“Sure you don’t need another minute?” 

“Call me y’r whore again,” Flynn grins, his flush returning. “Liked that.” 

“Oh, very well, my sloppy drunken whore,” you grin back at him, fingers returning to his hole and more gently pushing two in this time. He was too tense when you did it before; now, he’s relaxed and expecting it. Since he’s not clenching with all his might, you’re able to get him open, stretching and scissoring a little. He whines and tries to spread his legs, tugging uselessly at the tops of his trousers. “Ah-ah-ah - those stay on.” you chide him, as you add more lubricant to your fingers and insert a third one. At this, he loses focus again, moaning brokenly as you explore inside his body, probing around upwards until he jerks, whimpering, hips moving in little helpless, half-thrusts. “There you are, my pretty whore, there you are,” you coo at him, as you wrap your other hand around his swollen, leaking cock. He whines at you, dazed eyes watching you through his long eyelashes as you proceed to jerk him off, milking his prostate at the same time. 

“Please, please, wanna cum,” he begs, and you release your hand from around his cock, making him cry out at you, wordlessly frustrated. You can see his cock pulsing, a sticky steady stream of precum leaking from the tip. He’s so dark from being hard so long, it looks like it hurts, and you run a finger up the bottom. He almost weeps. 

“I could ruin your orgasm,” you threaten, wriggling your fingers inside him, pulling back a bit as you tap lightly above where his dick meets his balls. “Or I could edge you for hours like this, just watching your pretty face as you beg me for it, over and over.” 

“Don’ wanna,” he slurs, putting on his best puppy eyes for you, “wanna cum with you...wanna feel your dick in me...please…” 

It’s a tempting offer, and luckily one you’ll be able to take him up on soon. The stimulant herbs he shared with you last time are a doozy. “Oh, fine then, my pretty whore.” You settle on your knees below his hips, pushing his legs back even further. “Hold these again.” Flynn moves to obey, and you pour more lubricant on your hand before adding it to your dick, squeeze-stroking a few times before pushing inside with your fingers one last time to get him ready. 

Watching his face as you grasp your cock and guide yourself inside him is incredible. His eyes roll back in his head before his eyes flutter shut as his body slowly wraps itself around your throbbing dick and spasms, making you shudder with the way his muscles part to take you in and squeeze you tight. “Fuck, that’s good…” you take a minute to make sure he’s okay, waiting for him to open his eyes and look up at you before you start thrusting. 

It’s stuffy and hot in the room with the fire in the fireplace and most of your clothing still on both of you. Sweat drips down your face and back, and the smell rolling off Flynn from drink is just as potent as the scent of his arousal, sticky and hot and musky. You run your hand up his hairy chest and tweak a nipple and he twitches, making a noise in his throat like he’s not sure if he’s pleased or not, so you move instead to his chin and push your fingers in again. 

He sucks on them like it’s instinctive, like he needs something in his mouth, and your other arm loops around his legs and holds them up as you really start pounding his ass like you’d wanted to. Fucking hell he’s tight, and the sensation of his body stretching to accommodate your girth and that almost rippling feeling as he tenses different muscles just makes you want to ram your cock home and bury yourself in him forever. 

Flynn moans something around your fingers and you pull them out, trailing his saliva down his chin. “M’gonna cum,” he whimpers, his fingers going from his legs to your arms, digging in and holding tightly to you. “Gonna  _ cum _ ,” he repeats, voice breaking as you keep thrusting, his head back in the pillows. He doesn’t let go of you as he comes, just wails, arching up off the bed. You wrap your hand around his cock as it releases his first pulse of cum, and keep stroking him through his orgasm, making him twitch and moan and shudder in your grasp, jizzing all over his stomach and your hand, leaking down your fingers at the end as he finishes. His only movements now are little jerks whenever you thrust and hit his prostate, making him suck in a breath and jolt like he’s being zapped by a spell. 

“I’m close,” you warn him, as you feel yourself tightening up again, nearing the edge. 

“Wan’cha cum n’side me…” he slurs, grinning up at you, head lolling to the side in the pillows as you thrust harder into him. 

“You want me to cum inside you?” you confirm, panting sharply, reaching for his hand in the blankets. 

“Yeah,” he gropes for your fingers, grabbing hold as you bite the inside of his thigh and cum again, hot pulses, feeling each one leave your dick like a pleasurable shock, grunting and messy inside him, filling him up. 

You flop down at his side when you’re done, pushing off at the last of your clothes. He’s doing the same, or at least he’s trying to, and both of you are so slick with sweat and cum that it’s much more difficult than it should be. And he’s so wasted and fucked-out that you’re amazed he’s still conscious. 

“You still okay? Still with me?” 

“Yeaaahhh…” Flynn grins, wriggling in the pillows and covers of the bed until he’s up against your front. The heat is oppressive, but you wrap your arms around him and kiss him anyway. He throws his leg over your hip and wiggles against you. “W’nna ride you…” 

“In the morning, maybe.” you chuckle, playing idly with his beard. “After we deal with your hangover.” 

“S’why m’fuckin’ a priest…” he murmurs, tucking his head under your chin. “Healin’ all my wounds…” 

“I knew you were only into me for my heals!” you tease him, and he rumbles a laugh against your chest and hugs you tighter. 

“I loooove you.” Flynn yawns, wiggling again, but lazily, and seems to just be getting more comfortable this time. 

“I love you too,” you reassure him, as you reach over and put out the light. 


End file.
